The current proposal will take advantage of this amylin antagonist to test the hypothesis that amylin plays a post-prandial role to both improve meal tolerance and minimize risk of late post prandial hypoglycemia. To test this hypothesis and better define the independent roles of amylin to modulate meal tolerance via its gastric and B-cell effects the following specific aims will be pursued: 1) To determine the effect of endogenous amylin on glucose stimulated insulin secretion in euanylinemic man. 2) To elucidate the role of endogenous amylin on the time course of gastric emptying.